If I Had A Hammer
by Griffinmon
Summary: What if Jenrya was late to the face off against Indaramon? And Ruki and Takato were the only ones there? Takato finds a hammer, and utter confusion and embarrassment ensues. SONGFIC!


If I Had A Hammer Bob Clausen Bob Clausen 2 2 2001-11-11T00:48:00Z 2001-11-11T00:48:00Z 3 1129 6440 Clausen Family 53 12 7908 9.2720 

If I Had A Hammer

A/N: Another strange and twisted twist of plots from me. ^_^ SONGFIC!!!!

Disclaimer?: I don't own the song, nor Digimon Tamers. There, chew on _that_.

Summary?: What if Jenrya was late to the face off against Indaramon? And Ruki and Takato were the only ones there? Takato finds a hammer, and utter confusion and embarrassment ensues. SONGFIC!!!

~*~*~*~

            A giant horse-like Digimon grinned wickedly, "Now I shall destroy you!" he lifted the giant horn-thing off his back, aiming it at Renamon and Guilmon. Jenrya and Terriermon had not made it yet; only Takato and Ruki were left to fight the Deva.

            "What're we gonna do!?" The boy whimpers to the other.

            "Where's your little friend!? Isn't he supposed to be here!?" Ruki retorted, Takato grinned nervously.

            "I don't know.."

"Nevermind! Renamon!" Ruki pulls a card from her pocket, and slides it through her D-Arc, "Card Slash! Nightmare Soldiers!"

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Renamon fires her attack at the Deva, who deletes the attack before it even hits him.

Takato searches wildly around for some sort of weapon. He sees the handle of something sticking out of a gutter. He rushes to it, and pulls it out, revealing a rusty-looking hammer. On the sidewalk, in the trashcan, seems to be a stereo, which is in almost-perfect condition. He grits his teeth and thinks, and, amazingly, thinks of an idea, a good one. At least, to him it's good.

"Hey! Horse-face!" Takato yells at the Mon, who turns his head casually, staring through his long mane at the boy.

"What the hell do you think your _doing_, Goggle-head!?" Ruki scolds the boy, who turns towards her, a grin on his face.

"Don't worry! I've got a plan!" He grabs the radio, which he found only had a broken tape-player, the radio is working fine. He prays to the High Gods of Oldies Rock that the song is on. To his surprise, and great luck, the exact song he wanted was just starting. He cranks up the volume, grabs the hammer and turns back to the horse Digimon. "Hey Ugly! D'you know what I would do if _I_ had a hammer!?"

Indaramon looked slightly bewildered as fast electric piano music began to play. And the boy began to sing in tune with the American voice on the radio.

'_Ooh ooh ooh ooh._

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh._

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh._' He began, Guilmon, Renamon, and Ruki all looked confused as the boy continued his song.

'_If I had a hammer.._

_I'd hammer in the morn,_

_I'd hammer in the evening,_

_All over this land_.' He waved his hammer about, smiling as he sang. Ruki looked slightly ill as she watched him, twitching faintly. She knew he was weird, but _this_-?

'_I'd hammer out danger!_

_I'd hammer out a warning!_

_I'd hammer about love between.. my brothers and my sisters,_

_Oh oh, All over this land!_' Guilmon seemed to like Takato's song, and danced cutely beside him, as the boy hammered on the lamp post next to him.

Indaramon looked almost bemused, and was a bit taken aback by the boy's strange dance. Meanwhile, Renamon and Ruki both came to the same conclusion, the boy was insane.

'_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_' Takato looked proud as he swung his hammer, and Guilmon chimed out the verse with him, thinking it fun.

'_If I had a bell!_' Here, Takato brought out a bell he'd found in the trash can, and let Guilmon swing it around wildly whilst dancing like morons.

'_I'd ring it in the morn!_

_I'd ring it in the evening!_

_All over this land!_' By now, Ruki thought him mad, but she realized, it _was_ a good idea, he had distracted the horse. Ruki, too, knew the song, and cursed herself for ever considering joining the boy in his dance of idiocy, but she did, nonetheless.

'_I'd ring out dan-ger!_

_I'd ring out a war-ning, yeah.._' Ruki sang out, Takato grinned gleefully knowing she joined him.

'_I'd ring about love between.. my brothers and my sisters-_' Takato took the next line-

And Ruki had the next, '_Oh oh, All over this land!_'

Renamon, seeing her Tamer start to sing with the insane one, decided to join too. She helped Guilmon in chiming- '_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_'

Ruki took the next verse, '_If I had a song,_

_I'd sing it in the mornin'_

_I'd sing it in the evening!_

_All over this world!_' She jumped onto the sidewalk, improving her height by a few inches, bursting into song almost proudly. Renamon and Guilmon had both realized the pattern in the song, so they took the next verse-

'_I'd sing out dan-ger!_

_I'd sing out a war-ning, yeah!_

_I'd sing about love between my brothers and my sisters!_

_Oh oh.. All over this land.._'

Takato and Ruki combined their voices, amazingly making a nice duet, '_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_' Here, Jenrya ran into the Digital fog, stopping shortly as he realized the feisty red-head and his friend were singing, _Together_. At first he was mystified, but as he watched the two continue, he decided- They were really _good_.

'_I've got a hammer!_

_And I've got a bell,_

_And I've got a song to sing.._

_All over this land!_

_If I hammer out jus-tice!_

_Hit the bell of freedom, yeah!_' Ruki had taken over the bell, while Takato hammered the trash can lid.

'_It's the song about.._

_Love between.. my brother and my sisters.._

_Oh oh, All over this land!_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yea-yea-yea-yea-yeah.._

_All over this land! Ooh!_

_All over this land! Eee!_

_All over this la-yeah yeah yeah yeah yea-yea-yea-yea-yeah.._

_Aall over this land!_

_All over this... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaand!_' They concluded grandly, Jenrya couldn't contain himself, he whistled and cheered their song as Terriermon burst into laughter, falling off his Tamer's shoulder and rolling along the ground.

Both children stopped dead, and slowly turned to their audience, Ruki gritted her teeth, her twitch starting up again, while Takato laughed nervously, dropping his hammer. Ruki chucked the bell hurriedly away, like it was an active bomb.

"Lee! We were waiting for you…" Takato laughs, though it was more from the tension and embarrassment.

"I see you occupied yourselves well enough.." he smiled slightly.

They turned back to their adversary, the Deva. He was laughing too hard to even think of attacking them. He'd dropped his horn and was rolling on the ground, laughing outrageously and gripping his aching sides.

"That bastard! Renamon!" Ruki fumed, she, secretly, thought they were a good duet, and was already peeved at the horse enough as it was. Renamon jumped to attention.

Adding to insult, Indaramon choked out, "That was.. awful! Haha! Puny weak humans! Can't even sing! Hahaha!"

Ruki flamed, thinking only one thing.

_Indaramon would **die**_.

"Card Slash! Renamon! Take him down!" she yelled swiping a Evolution card through her D-Arc.

"Renamon! Shinka-! Kyuubimon!" A great yellow fox charged in place of Renamon, shooting little fireballs from her nine tails, "Demon Fireball!"

The fireballs hit the still-laughing horse with little effect.

Guilmon was up, Takato slashed the Evolution card, "Card Slash!"

"Guilmon! Shinka-! Growmon!" he flexed his arm muscles, and lifted his head to fire his attack, "Exhaust Flame!" Still no effect.

"Weaklings! Hahah!" the horse laughed, his entire body shaking with laughter at what he'd seen.

Before Jenrya could lift a card, Ruki had swiped the Blue Card. "Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!"

"Kyuubimon! Shinka-! Taomon!" the warrior landed, fully transformed, ready to do her Tamer's bidding.

"Kick his ass, Taomon!"

"Fox Seal Paper!"

Indaramon stopped laughing, "!!!"

~*~*~*~

A/N: ^_^ Just.. something weird to cheer you up. ^__^ If you liked, or hated, please review. ^_^ Uhm.. Yeah. I'd also like to thank my Muse, Ruki-chibi. Thank you Ruki-chibi!*is smacked* Neeh!

One last thing.. I want flames! It's getting cold again!! Please!! Before I freeze!*sweatdrop*

On a brighter note, other fanfiction chapters of mine may be a bit late. But I'm sure most of you really don't care. ^_^ Have a nice day.


End file.
